Andrew Joron
Andrew Leo Joron (born March 6, 1955) is an American poet. Life Joron was born in San Antonio, Texas, and raised in Germany, Massachusetts, and Montana. He earned a B.A. in the philosophy of science at the University of California at Berkeley, where he studied under anarchist philosopher Paul Feyerabend.Andrew Joron b. 1955, Poetry Foundation, Web, Oct. 18, 2012. During the 1990s, Andrew Joron formed a close friendship with the poet and novelist Gustaf Sobin. Sobin, who died in 2005, designated Joron as his literary co-executor, along with American poet Andrew Zawacki.University of Arizona Poetry Center, Words Through: a Tribute to Gustaf Sobin On the occasion of the publication of Sobin's Collected Poetry March 2010. The tribute took place on March 6, 2010 and featured, along with Joron and Zawacki, other writers and artists Joron is the translator (from German) of Marxist-Utopian philosopher Ernst Bloch’s Literary Essays, which was published by Stanford University Press in 1998. Joron is also the translator of The Perpetual Motion Machine by German fantasist Paul Scheerbart (Wakefield Press, 2011). Since 2008 he has played theremin in the improv ambient/drone quartet Cloud Shepherd. Joron has written an essay, "The Theremin in My Life," on the relation between his literary and musical activities. Writing Joron is a writer of experimental poetry. He began by writing science fiction poetry.Michael Collings, "Dialogues by Starlight," Starshine and Shadows site. Joron's later poetry, combining scientific and philosophical ideas with the sonic properties of language, has been compared to the work of Russian Futurist Velimir Khlebnikov.Steve Evans, "Shelf Life," The Nation magazine Joron currently lives in Berkeley, California. Recognition Joron has won the Rhysling Award 3 times: for Best Long Poem in 1980 and 1986, and for Best Short Poem in 1978; and the Gertrude Stein Award twice, in 1996 and 2006. Publications Poetry *''A Measure of Calm'' (chapbook; with Robert Frazier). Mountain View, CA: Ocean View Press, 1985 *''Force Fields'' (chapbook). Mercer Island, WA: Starmont Press, 1987. *''Science Fiction'' (chapbook). Berkeley, CA: Pantograph Press, 1992. *''Invisible Machines'' (chapbook; with Robert Frazier). La Grande, OR: Jazz Police Books, 1997. *''The Removes''. West Stockbridge, MA: Hard Press, 1999. *''The Emergency of Poetry''. Velocities, 2002.Andew Joron, Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Mar. 15, 2013. *''Fathom''. Black Square Editions, 2003.[Andrew Joron, Poets & Writers. Web, Oct. 18, 2012. *''Neo-surrealism: Or, The Sun at night''. Black Square Editions, 2004. *''The Sound Mirror''. Flood Editions, 2008. *''Force Fields'' (with Brian Lucas). Hooke Press, 2010. (This is a different book from Joron's 1987 book of the same title.) *''Trance Archive: New and selected poems''. City Lights Books, 2010. ISBN 978-0-87286-530-3 Prose *''The Cry at Zero: Selected prose''. Denver, CO: Counterpath, 2007. Edited *''Velocities Set'' (editor). Ocean View Books, 1988. *''Terminal Velocities'' (poetry anthology). Berkeley, CA: Pantograph Press/Ocean View Books, 1993. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction.Joron, Andrew, Encyclopedia of Science Fiction, SFE Ltd. Web, Mar. 15, 2013. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Andrew Joron profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Andrew Joron b. 1955 at the Poetry Foundation *[http://www.scribd.com/doc/32862271/Table-of-Contents-First-Five-Poems-from-Trance-Archive Trance Archive] Table of Contents and first five poems. *Poetry by Andrew Joron in '' New American Writing'' ;Prose *Andrew Joron's essay "The Emergency of Poetry" *Andrew Joron's essay "The Crisis of the Crystal" ;Music *Andrew Joron's "Constellations for Theremin" ;Books *Andrew Joron at Amazon.com * ;About *Andrew Joron at Poets & Writers. *Andrew Joron at the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction *Interview with Andrew Joron at Green Linden Press, 2010 *Garrett Caples interviews Andrew Joron for Studio One interview published online March 30, 2010 in conjunction with a reading Joron gave on April 2, 2010 at the Studio One Reading Series in Oakland, CA *[http://www.bostonreview.net/BR29.3/bedient.html Review of Andrew Joron's book Fathom in Boston Review] *[http://atonalistdoc.blogspot.com/2007_05_01_archive.html Review of Andrew Joron's book The Cry at Zero at A Tonalist Notes] *[http://www.bookforum.com/inprint/016_01/3534 Review of Andrew Joron's book The Sound Mirror in Bookforum] *[http://www.thethepoetry.com/2010/10/surrealism-re-imagined/ Review of Andrew Joron's book Trance Archive on thethepoetry.com] Category:American poets Category:American science fiction writers Category:Living people Category:American translators Category:German–English translators Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Science fiction poets Category:1955 births Category:People from San Antonio, Texas